


In Sickness and in Health

by incrediblytired



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Castiel, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Sam is mentioned, Sickfic, but not smutty, medical kink if you are into that, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is captured and held captive. He seeks help in the only way he knows how. <br/>rated t for language and distressing content</p>
<p>(I apologize for the chapter titles, lol.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My saving grace

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. I have future chapters written, I just have to transfer them. I do take requests here and on instagram. Comment and kudos if you see fit, and thanks for reading! Check out other stories and my insta @incredibly.tired

Dean was fucked. He was not sure where he was or how he got there. There were chains wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms above his head. His breaths were painful and labored, and he could feel what he suspected were his broken ribs pulling at him with each little movement. His face and body were badly bruised, and littered with small lacerations that would soon become infected. If he had any sense of time, it had been about two days. He wasn't sure what he was hunting, but was sure Sammy was taking care of it by now. What ever it was had no real interest in him, beating him until weak and leaving him in some sort of cellar-dungeon-thing. Dean swallowed, causing him to gasp for a breath. The smell of sweat and urine, fresh and stale, filled his nostrils. 

Dean's patience was wearing thin. If Sam hadn't tracked Dean yet, then the monster could come back any minute. Or, possibly worse, Sammy could find Dean like this. Dean began to truly evaluate the situation. He was certainly not in a good position. He was weakened by the physical injuries, dehydration, and the anxiety this all brought on. If something came for him, there was no way he could fight. He attempted to swing his leg up and immediately stopped, the pain being too much. He let the leg hang limply next to its companion. He sighed once before choking out, "Cas? Castiel... I uh, I'm somewhere in North Dakota and... I need help."

Not even two seconds went by, and Dean heard the tell-tale flutter of wings. 

"Dean," Castiel said, forehead wrinkled, "You are unwell."

"Yeah, Cas... I uh..," he mumbled in absolute exhaustion. The prayer had really done him in. 

Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on Dean's chest, and Dean cried out as he felt his ribs shift back into place. Castiel then undid the wrist chains and let Dean drop into his arms. If he had the energy to, Dean would laugh. An angel was caring a dirty, sick human bridal style. Hilarious. Alas, before his could protest and point this out, Castiel zapped them back to the hotel Dean was staying at, and gently deposited him on the bed.


	2. Healing Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of ? VERY fluffy chapters. Enjoy! As usual, not beta'd.

Dean sufficiently deposited on the motel bed, Castiel walking around the room in search of something. 

"Cas?" Dean called weakly.

"Yes, Dean?" came a gravelly voice that had disappeared into the bathroom. Dean couldn't piece together words before Castiel was at his side.

"Drink this," Castiel said, presenting Dean with a glass of water. Before Dean could move, something flashed across Castiel's face. He sat the glass down onto the bedside table and gently manuevered Dean into a sitting-up position. He picked up the glass and presented it to Dean once again. He reached for the glass weakly, attempting to wrap his fingers around it. A quiet "dammit" escaped his lips, as the blood was returning to his arms and hands. The pins and needles feeling was leaving him unable to grasp the glass. Castiel was unphased by this, and perched on the side of Dean's bed. He raised the glass to the weak man's lips, and slowly tipped it upwards.

Dean briefly contemplated how emasculating this was, but remembered how disgusting and exhausted he was, and allowed the cool liquid in between his lips. He drank the entire glass. This seemed to please Castiel, and he stood. 

"I am going to retrieve your vehicle. I will be back momentarily."

He locked eyes with Dean, and then a flutter signaled his departure. 

Dean used these moments to contemplate. What Cas was doing seemed very much like chick flick shit. Although, Castiel probably doesn't feel that way. Castiel is just caring for his human in need. Perhaps Dean could allow it, just this once. Would it be so awful for Castiel to play nurse? Besides, he was too tired to properly tend to the tens of cuts that littered his body. It was best to let Castiel take care of it. Just this time. Besides, he didn't want Sammy to find his brother dehydrated, too weak to function, and covered in his own piss. 

The motel door swung open and Dean's hands immediately flailed in search of a weapon. However, the sight of a familiar trench coat sufficiently assured him. Castiel was carrying Dean's bag and deposited it on the bed before turning away again. Dean's stomach sank. Castiel was going to leave. That was understandable of course. No angel would want to care for a smelly human. 

Castiel suddenly appeared at Dean's bedside again, and sat. 

"Dean, I assure you I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. You require care."

"You... You don't have to.. do this," Dean whispered, feeling guilty now about taking the angel's time. 

"You are not a burden to me Dean," Castiel said. He placed a hand lightly on Dean's upper thigh, uncaring of the mess. He stood once again and flicked his hand towards the television. Dr. Sexy began to play. Dean was puzzled, but turned his head slightly and began to watch anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. Comment and Kudos if you see fit. I take requests. instagram @incredibly.tired


	3. Healing Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleany-fluff. no Destiel in this fic. more to come. comment and kudos if you see fit.

He stared lazily at the television with a warming feeling inside of him, knowing Castiel was indulging him. He felt his shoes being removed, followed by his socks, and he allowed it. When hands reached and placed themselves on the bottom of his pants and began to protest. 

"Dean," Castiel began slowly, as if talking to a child, "You need to be cleaned, healed, and redressed. I am under the impression you do not care for me to use my grace to do so, and you are not able to do so yourself. Is that correct?"

A slight nod came from the man. Castiel began again. 

"Then allow me to care for you. I do not wish to take advantage of you. And if it is nudity that bothers you, I will remind you I rebuilt you from ashes. I have seen every inch of you."

"Okay," Dean said, but a light blush was now spreading to his cheeks. He turned his head back to the television, grateful for the distraction. Castiel was gentle as ever as he began to undress Dean. His hands undid the button and zipper of his jeans and began to pull the jeans from the hunter's legs. 

A small noise escaped Dean's throat. Fuck. He was trying to ignore this as much as possible. 

Castiel noticed and stopped immediately. The hunter was still refusing to look at him, so he used a touch of his grace to discretely dip into Dean's mind. The combination of dried and fresh urine was causing the jeans to stick to his body, especially where the skin was cut. In addition his legs were burning and sporting a (thought with much shame) diaper rash. Castiel did not understand the embarrassment Dean associated with this. He was human, and Castiel knew this was one aspect of humanity Dean had little control over after long periods of time. Perhaps there was some childhood trauma related with this, but Castiel did not want to search for that. 

Instead, he quickly removed the human man's jeans and underwear, earning only one additional moan in the process. Castiel then reached up again, this time hands on the base of Dean's tee shirt. He removed in quickly as well, manuvering Dean's arms as necessary. 

Castiel set the clothes aside and reached into an ice bucket filled with warm water. He withdrew a cloth, wrung it out, and rubbed it lightly against a bar of soap. Castiel started towards Dean's face. 

Dean felt a rag touch his face, and turned his head, eyes meeting Castiel's.

"You may continue watching television. I can reach all aspects of your face sufficiently."

Dean turned his face towards the T.V. again and felt his face heat. 

Castiel swiped the cloth over his face, neck, and the top of his shoulders before dipping into the bucket once again. His movements remained quick and unceramonial. If he cam across a bruise or laceration, he would pause and touch a finger against it briefly. It would vanish. When his chest was sufficient, Castiel dropped his into the water and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Dean was puzzled, but when Castiel placed one hand behind his head and the other around his back, Dean tried to help lift himself. Once in a sitting position, head on his angel's shoulder, the washcloth began small circles. Castiel was quick and Dean was soon lowered back onto the bed. Dean was slightly dissapointed at being lowered so soon, he had to admit. He liked being close to Cas. It made him feel safe. 

Castiel began again at the tuft of hair just below his bellybutton, knowing sweat was trapped there. When he tried to move lower, he felt shame and fear all but explode from Dean. He stopped and suprisingly, met Dean's face. 

Dean was staring at Castiel now, dread obvious on his features. He opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel began before he could. 

"Dean, I do not wish to take advantage of you."

Castiel's eyes searched Dean's until he saw a reluctant trust there. Castiel decided then that he would never understand humans. Rape and molestation were so prevalent in this world that Dean Winchester feared it. Castiel turned away and found the rag again. He ran the cloth over Dean's penis quickly, then moved to the man's testicles. He tapped Dean's hip lightly, beckoning him to raise them. Dean did, and the cloth sweeped underneath him, before wrapping around the front of his genitals again. 

Dean's face was a whole new shade of red now. It was quite childish really. Castiel had touched his penis and now it was twitching. Fuck. 

Castiel noticed this of course, but payed no mind. His reaction was no surprise to Castiel in all honesty. Cas knew Dean was a very sexual person, and stimulation is stimulation. At least Dean was no longer anxious. 

Castiel was now halfway down his legs, removing traces of urine and the rash. Castiel also made a point to not comment on the (totally manly) giggle that escaped Dean when the cloth went over his feet. 

Castiel gathered the cleaning supplies and returned them to the bathroom. He returned to the bed and began to search through Dean's duffle. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel dug through the duffle bag and withdrew a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. He tossed the shirt onto the bed before turning to Dean. He tapped the hunter's hip, as his head was still turned to the television. Dean lifted his hips almost automatically, and Castiel slid the soft pants into place. 

Dean then turned his attention away from the television, realizing his mini pampering was coming to an end. To be honest, he would miss this. He began to slowly shift and prop up his elbows as Castiel retrieved the tee shirt. As Castiel picks up the shirt he notices this, and makes his way to Dean to assist in the lifting. He props the human up and rests his head on his shoulder. With Dean's tired cooperation, he manuevers the shirt over his head before lowering him down. 

Castiel once again begins flitting around the room and Dean's eyes follow him. Dean is reluctant to ask, but the pain and lethargy manage to push past pride.

"Cas?" he asks.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Cas... Will um, will you stay tonight?"

Castiel looked at Dean. He knew admitting weakness was difficult for the hunter, and was actually a bit proud of him. Their eyes locked briefly, and Castiel still saw fear there, paired with longing.

"Of course, I will watch over you."

Castiel finished cleaning about the motel room and went to Dean's bedside with another glass of water. This time he handed it to Dean, who with less injury was able to handle the glass. 

"Would you like to try and eat something before you sleep?" Castiel asked.

Dean just lightly shook his head as he swallowed. He returned the glass to his angel and laid back down. He was staring at the ceiling when he heard the T.V. click off and felt a blanket being pulled over him. The lights switched off in the main room, leaving only the crack of light from the bathroom. Castiel seated himself in the chair nearest to Dean's bed and began to read a book sitting on the table. Dean further wrapped himself in the blanket, which he was sure did not belong to the hotel and let sleep find him.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC. Thinking about spinning off of this fic and making a whole series of Dean/Cas hurt/comfort... we shall see...


End file.
